deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/17 Jul 2011
(7:07:18 PM) Crowns: To repeat: Last time, we beat Violet at gateway, Remmon abused the mass combat rules to make ghosts about four times as accurate, Violet was a cheatyface, and now we're chasing civilians. Or are about to, anyway, as soon as we finish the planning for stormwind boat chases and whatnot. (7:07:28 PM) Crowns: (And between then and now, Remmon's computer failed a lot.) (7:08:00 PM) Remmon: Indeed (7:09:44 PM) Remmon: So, shall I get the yakety sax music? (7:10:13 PM) Crowns: Yes. (7:11:08 PM) Crowns: (10:44:00 PM) Birds: "Sigereth, stay with the army here. Octavian, form up the baidaks, we're going to take over some ghost ships." (7:11:56 PM) ***Birds summons a stormwind to go kill some shit? (7:12:08 PM) Crowns: Any ways of telling which ship Violet is on? (7:13:08 PM) Remmon: Nope? (7:13:24 PM) Shield: Noone has ridiculous awareness? (7:13:42 PM) Crowns: I have Awareness 5. (7:13:52 PM) Silk: Sink em all, let the gods sort them out? (7:13:59 PM) Silk: :-p (7:14:24 PM) Crowns: Fly over to first ship, airdrop Shield, repeat on next ship until we encounter Violet? (7:14:49 PM) Birds: Good enough for me. (7:15:23 PM) SilentWillow: That works (7:16:18 PM) Shield: How many days have passed since the board games? (7:16:19 PM) Remmon: Well, off you go with a mini tornado to chase down wooden ships (7:16:24 PM) Remmon: None (7:16:37 PM) Crowns: Also, call in some of the agatae. (7:17:24 PM) Crowns: We hereby notify the agatae five days ago that they'll be needed in five days. Shield can fly to a ship on one of those and we'll hang nearby with the stormwind and the baidak army. (7:17:55 PM) Shield: I can't really fight so well, too little WP. (7:17:59 PM) Crowns: (I wonder how long it'll take before someone tries to build a time machine out of demon summons.) (7:18:06 PM) Crowns: I can fix that. How many are you missing? (7:18:30 PM) Shield: 5, I think. (7:19:39 PM) Shield: Remmon: What's our status in the city power structure at the moment? (7:20:01 PM) Crowns: Insert heroic "YOU MUST GO ON" speech here. Shield: have 4wp from Will-Bolstering Method. (7:20:36 PM) Shield: Insert heroic "You got it" here. (7:21:00 PM) Birds: Insert driving here. (7:22:49 PM) Shield: I think we may have a stunt shortage. Quickly, to the effort pumps! (7:23:05 PM) Birds: I can't be arsed to pump. (7:23:08 PM) Remmon: Shield, you do not have much of a status in the city power's structure. (7:23:22 PM) SilentWillow: I've got backing 1, and that's about it (7:23:27 PM) Remmon: Exactly (7:25:24 PM) Shield: We're just those guys who do hero stuff. (7:26:36 PM) Remmon: Shield, you're just those exalts who are not particularly affiliated with the city and who nobody really knows for sure if they can be trusted or not. (7:26:42 PM) Silk left the room (quit: NS Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.87 5.0/20110615151330). (7:29:50 PM) Remmon: Stormwind rider? (7:30:01 PM) Crowns: Stormwind rider hanging behind agata. (7:30:05 PM) ***Birds has cast, is driving towards the nearest ship in the outward group. (7:30:10 PM) Remmon: Slow stormwind rider. (7:31:08 PM) Shield: So Violet can take no action that would be likely to harm the civilians? (7:31:18 PM) Remmon: That is what you hope, yes (7:31:28 PM) Crowns: Like sinking the ships out of spite. (7:31:57 PM) Shield: Or using indiscriminate area attacks. (7:32:10 PM) Remmon: Indeed (7:34:43 PM) Remmon: You approach the last ships in the fleet from behind, PerAware, Shield (7:35:00 PM) Shield: Is this a surprise attack? (7:35:20 PM) Remmon: No (7:35:37 PM) Shield: One moment. (7:36:05 PM) Shield: !exalted 12: Suit per enhancers active. (7:36:05 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Suit per enhancers active.": (5 7 4 9 2 4 2 5 3 6 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:36:28 PM) Remmon: This boat seems to be full of war ghosts and zombies, Shield. (7:36:37 PM) Remmon: If you get any closer, they may start shooting at you. (7:37:47 PM) ***Shield turns to whoever's next to him. "Just ghosts and zeds." (7:38:28 PM) Remmon: Is there anybody on the Agata with Shield? (7:38:39 PM) Crowns: Not me. (7:38:49 PM) Birds: Not me. (7:39:05 PM) Crowns: Silk? (7:39:18 PM) Remmon: Did Silk ever get a PD? (7:39:23 PM) ***Shield applies more loudness if necessary. (7:39:23 PM) Crowns: Yes. (7:39:46 PM) Remmon: Shield, more loudness is necessary. You might also want to fly back towards the stormwind rider to close the distance (7:40:34 PM) ***Shield looks around for a boat with civvies on it first. (7:40:58 PM) ***Shield looks mostly for movement - the undead tend to be very still compared to the living. (7:41:29 PM) Shield: (Is Birds standing by to nuke the boats without civvies?) (7:41:41 PM) Remmon: (Birds is flying the stormwind) (7:41:53 PM) ***Birds is flying the stormwind and cannot cast. (7:42:01 PM) ***Birds does not particularly care about boats without civilians. (7:42:10 PM) Shield: (Was either of our lunars able to kraken stuff?) (7:42:16 PM) Remmon: (Nope) (7:42:30 PM) Remmon: (The only casters are Crowns and Birds. And Crowns is lazy and can only summon demons) (7:42:39 PM) Shield: Hmm. Agata are awesome enough to fly underwater aren't they? (7:43:16 PM) Remmon: Agata do not have a swim speed (7:43:55 PM) ***Shield hangs around waiting for Crowns. (7:44:16 PM) Crowns: OK... (7:44:20 PM) Crowns: What do you want me to do? (7:45:22 PM) Shield: "Okay, first, I don't suppose we have anything that can strike from underwater?" (7:45:59 PM) Crowns: "Me?" (7:46:10 PM) Shield: "Can you puncture boats?" (7:46:21 PM) Crowns: "I can with a daiklave." (7:46:36 PM) Silk chatzilla@Nightstar-99f76cbc.dynamic.eolo.it entered the room. (7:46:46 PM) Silk: ((FREAKING FINALLY)) (7:46:48 PM) Shield: "Jolly good. There seem to be some boats with very low civilian count. Though I suppose they might be hidden." (7:46:50 PM) Silk: ((Sorry about that (7:47:06 PM) Shield: "The ones without civvies could potentially be sunk from below quite easily." (7:47:57 PM) ***Shield looks at the fleet, is there something like a flagship anywhere? (7:48:59 PM) Remmon: Not that you can see, Shield (7:49:08 PM) Remmon: Just 50 non-descript boats with undead on them (7:50:03 PM) Crowns: "Okay. I have a plan. Can you mark the boats without civvies?" (7:50:50 PM) Shield: "Depends on whether the mark needs to be stealthily done." (7:50:57 PM) Shield: "I mean, I can set them on fire." (7:51:27 PM) Crowns: "Setting them on fire is acceptable. I'm going to disguise myself as a zombie that's fallen in the water, get ahead of the fleet, and then stab the boats as they pass over me." (7:51:29 PM) Shield: "Just set me up with some fire arrows and it's not a problem." (7:52:10 PM) Shield: "Right. Signal me if it turns out they had civvies after all." (7:52:39 PM) Shield: "The rescue party should be untouchable since Violet can take no action to harm the civilians like shooting the rescuers." (7:52:57 PM) Shield: "Just make sure she sees what's happening in the event." (7:53:23 PM) Crowns: ((What's faster of stormwind and agata? Send whoever's fastest back to grab some fire arrows from the army camp.)) (7:53:28 PM) Shield: ((I forget, what are the teleportation limitations on agatae?)) (7:53:43 PM) SilentWillow: ((I can do fire arrows with charms) (7:54:23 PM) ***Crowns flies back to the stormwind to bring up the plan and is presumably told this by Willow. (7:54:49 PM) Crowns: "Seems like it's coming together. Shield calls out boats, Willow marks them, I sink them. Sound good?" (7:55:06 PM) ***SilentWillow nods (7:55:26 PM) Shield: "You can defend yourself from the odd arrow, right Willow?" (7:55:28 PM) Birds: "This is acceptable." (7:55:30 PM) Silk: "... As long as the civilians are unharmed..." (7:55:51 PM) SilentWillow: Yes (7:57:10 PM) ***Shield flies off on agata to check out more boats, until he finds one that has civilians or looks through about half a dozen. (7:57:29 PM) ***Crowns magically disguises himself as seaweed. Or possibly as the least god of a patch of seaweed, eh. (7:58:15 PM) Remmon: Shield, looking through the formation you find that there are civilians on the decks of the ships in the center, but no civilians visible on any of the ships on the perimeter of the formation. (8:00:12 PM) Shield: (Is Willow on the same Agata or...?) (8:00:27 PM) Remmon: (Yes) (8:00:44 PM) Birds: (BBASAP.) (8:00:44 PM) Crowns: (We have some spares since Birds is in a stormwind, if necessary) (8:01:18 PM) Silk: *whispering* "... Good luck Shields..." (8:02:40 PM) Remmon: Nobody can hear Silk, because stormwind (8:02:50 PM) ***Silk knows that. (8:03:23 PM) Shield: "Right. All the outer ships seem to be clear of civvies, but I'd like to check one out closer to avoid mistakes." (8:03:38 PM) Shield: (How did teleportation limitations on agatae work? (8:03:55 PM) Remmon: (Line of sight, once a day) (8:04:37 PM) Remmon: (nvm, that was me remembering things wrong :p) (8:04:41 PM) Crowns: (Costs 8m 1wp.) (8:04:53 PM) Crowns: (Line of sight up to 30 miles to aerial location.) (8:05:54 PM) Remmon: (Right, so quite a few times then) (8:06:16 PM) Crowns: (Commoner agatae have 70m 6wp, so it's effectively capped at six times when rested.) (8:06:35 PM) ***Shield eyes the bunch on the nearest periphery ship. Enough to even pose a threat without charm use? (8:08:00 PM) Remmon: They're formed up into a unit and ready to fire volley after volley of arrow fire at you (8:08:04 PM) Remmon: Plenty to pose a threat. (8:10:29 PM) Shield: "Okay. So I'm thinking I'll tell the agatae to make the jump onto that ship and kill a bunch of them while they're still pointing their arrows this way." (8:10:56 PM) Crowns: "And once they start planning for those attacks, I go sinking?" (8:11:32 PM) Shield: "Sure, once I make sure civvies don't seem to be on these periphery ships." (8:11:55 PM) Shield: "If there are any we might need a new plan to keep Silk from killing us all." (8:13:36 PM) ***Silk is not nearly suicidal enough to try that. (8:13:37 PM) Shield: (So they're in one unit, right Remmon?) (8:14:03 PM) Remmon: (Yes) (8:15:16 PM) Shield: (And surprise attacks work how? One attack, then JB? (8:15:35 PM) Crowns: (One action, then JB, but only the first attack in a flurry is surprising.) (8:16:07 PM) ***Shield takes a last look around for anyone in command-looking on the ship. (8:16:27 PM) Remmon: One of the warghosts seems to have taken command, Shield (8:18:55 PM) ***Shield seems to circle a while in the sky, daiklave out, looking like he's weighing his chances. Then he moves on to the next boat, and the ghosts get a fleeting sense of hope before he vanishes from the sky and suddenly something is cutting at their formation with great strokes carrying the blessing of the sun. (8:19:17 PM) Shield: (And I probably got cut off again didn't I?) (8:19:24 PM) Silk: ((Seems good here.)) (8:19:53 PM) Crowns: of the sun. (8:20:02 PM) Shield: (Jolly. Any defenses, Remmon? I'm just gonna flurry at them charmlessly.)) (8:20:12 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2, unexpected attack. (8:20:27 PM) Remmon: DDV 4 for attacks after the first. (8:21:40 PM) Shield: !exalted 15f 7 3: Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to slice at you again (8:21:41 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to slice at you again": (4 2 6 2 2 6 3 4 8 5 1 9 1 9 9; 7 7 9 3 8 5 1 8 5 4 10 8 2 7; 8 5 4 5 3 9 6 3 2 6 2 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4; 9; 4. (8:22:05 PM) Shield: Looks like hit by 4, 6 and 2? (8:22:12 PM) Remmon: Yes (8:22:21 PM) Shield: Soak? (8:22:47 PM) Shield: I have 20L+sux. (8:22:55 PM) Shield: Piercing. (8:23:51 PM) Remmon: 7B/3L (8:24:23 PM) Shield: !exalted 63L: Damnage (8:24:23 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damnage": (7 7 10 8 7 2 5 5 8 7 8 7 3 5 7 7 4 10 3 8 5 4 7 7 3 3 5 5 8 9 4 4 6 8 5 3 2 8 2 1 1 6 5 7 1 1 4 5 3 6 8 5 4 4 1 4 9 10 5 1 10 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 24. (8:26:02 PM) Remmon: *Splat* (8:26:16 PM) Remmon: Shield would be covered in warghost giblets, but war ghosts don't leave giblets (8:27:10 PM) ***Shield sweeps the ethereal blood off his blade. "Let's move." he says, and checks belowdecks. (8:28:24 PM) Remmon: You are met below decks with a large group of civilians (8:29:02 PM) Shield: "Hello, folks. Everybody all right?" (8:30:40 PM) Remmon: The civilians seem rather confused at your arrival, uncertain what to expect (8:33:06 PM) Crowns: Nobody expects the Solar Inquisition. (8:33:45 PM) Remmon: Indeed... (8:34:11 PM) Shield: "Just to make this clear, we're the good guys. Has anyone been killed or otherwise mishandled?" (8:35:32 PM) Remmon: The civilians indicate that they haven't been harmed and are in good condition. They enquire as to where they are being brought, however. (8:36:33 PM) Shield: "We're on a boat, we'll probably get you all back once we finish here." (8:37:03 PM) Shield: "Current destination unknown. Preferred destination: back home." (8:37:19 PM) Shield: "Anyone a decent sailor around here?" (8:40:00 PM) Remmon: There are no professional sailors in this group, but plenty of people with experience on much smaller fishing boats or at least some knowledge of how to steer a boat. (8:42:11 PM) ***Shield returns aboveboard and gives the signal not to sink this ship by crossing his hands in the air. (8:42:20 PM) Shield: (And by not setting it on fire.) (8:43:17 PM) ***Shield estimates how many times he could get shot at before reaching the next shíp. (8:43:59 PM) Remmon: Two or three times, Shield (8:45:25 PM) Schleiermacher Martin@D67F99.B06F53.BD1C8E.E358E4 entered the room. (8:45:54 PM) Shield: (Agata are that slow?) (8:46:18 PM) Remmon: (The boats are fairly far apart and you can expect to get shot at the moment you go above deck) (8:46:44 PM) Shield: "Hey Willow, any bright ideas for how to approach the other forty-nine boats without being shot?" (8:48:07 PM) SilentWillow: "Underwater would probably be best, if we can swim fast enough." (8:49:43 PM) Remmon: (Just how fast can Shield and Willow swim?) (8:50:08 PM) SilentWillow: (Move speed 6, dash 11) (8:50:29 PM) Shield: (Ditto.) (8:51:44 PM) Shield: (Hmm. If you have a fly speed you can arrest your fall, can't you?) (8:52:04 PM) Remmon: (You can) (8:52:19 PM) Shield: (I should airdrop myself on them with wings active! That would only give them one shot if that, amirite?) (8:52:31 PM) Remmon: Indeed... (8:53:21 PM) ***Shield tests his agata to see how quickly it can airbrake. (8:54:44 PM) ***Shield asks it, rather, in Old Realm. (8:55:24 PM) Remmon: It stop really really fast, but notes that you probably don't want it to stop that fast (8:55:28 PM) Remmon: *it can stop (8:56:32 PM) Shield: ((BBIAB, bit of an accident over here.)) (9:00:51 PM) Shield: "Hey Willow, I don't suppose your bow has a better range than what these guys had?" (9:02:08 PM) Remmon: (They were using longbows, ~200 yard range) (9:02:33 PM) Shield: ((IIRC the magical bows have better range than that.)) (9:02:35 PM) SilentWillow: (300 yard range, can be extended to visual range using charms) (9:02:55 PM) Shield: "Why don't you handle the next bunch and we'll see how they react?" (9:03:53 PM) ***Shield checks whether anyone seems to care about the sudden loss of ghosts on this ship. (9:04:30 PM) ***Shield is looking for things like signaling between the ships. (9:04:38 PM) Shield: !exalted 12: PerAwa (9:04:39 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "PerAwa": (5 7 9 5 9 4 1 9 4 4 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:04:46 PM) Remmon: There doesn't appear to be any signaling between ships, Shield (9:05:45 PM) Shield: ((Willow?)) (9:06:53 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: NS Quit: If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.). (9:07:21 PM) Shield: ((Well, (9:07:27 PM) Shield: ((Well, sod that. Airdrop time!)) (9:07:53 PM) ***Shield leaves the ship on the agata again, and circles around to the next ship. (9:09:04 PM) ***Shield takes Willow along presumably. (9:09:34 PM) SilentWillow: How far away is the nearest ship? (9:09:52 PM) SilentWillow: (Sorry about that, computer problems) (9:10:49 PM) Remmon: The ships are sailing about 200 yards apart (9:11:05 PM) Shield: "You want to shoot stuff?" (9:11:47 PM) ***SilentWillow nods. "Are there any civilians on deck?" (9:12:06 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 7 (9:12:06 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 4 2 3 2 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:12:08 PM) Shield: "None on the peripheral ships." (9:17:29 PM) ***SilentWillow_ raises her bow into the air, three arrows to the string, sensing the heavy presence of death on the next ship and letting that guide the arrows in flight (9:17:56 PM) SilentWillow_: (Putting 10 motes into infinite archery mastery, using that to get 5 extra dice for the rest of the scene) (9:19:40 PM) Remmon: (What is your essence, Willow?) (9:19:44 PM) SilentWillow: (3) (9:20:37 PM) Remmon: (So you can't spend 10 motes in Infinite Archery Mastery. You can only spend 6) (9:20:54 PM) SilentWillow: (Ah, forgot about that. OK then, 6) (9:21:24 PM) Remmon: (Roll your attack, DDV 4) (9:22:09 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 18F 7 3 (9:22:10 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 7 2 6 5 5 8 10 4 4 6 7 2 7 10 1 6 6; 6 5 10 10 6 10 2 10 1 3 4 1 3 1 1 5 7; 10 9 6 5 2 6 8 8 2 1 8 1 8 4 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 10; 9; 9. (9:22:43 PM) Remmon: Hit by 6, hit by 6, hit by 7 (9:23:00 PM) Remmon: Soak is 10B/7L normal, 7B/3L pierced. (9:23:35 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 11l (9:23:35 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (8 9 3 5 1 4 1 9 10 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:23:38 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 11l (9:23:38 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (2 1 3 10 7 2 2 4 6 10 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:23:44 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 12l (9:23:45 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (7 4 1 10 5 10 1 2 4 7 2 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:24:06 PM) Remmon: You kill quite a few of the enemy warghosts. (9:26:41 PM) SilentWillow: ((Well, I think Shields is up)) (9:29:44 PM) Remmon: (I think Shield forfeits his turn on account of absense) (9:30:27 PM) SilentWillow: (Ah, then I'll give them another volley) (9:30:46 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 18F 7 3 (9:30:46 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (3 4 5 2 7 8 3 1 4 7 4 6 6 5 6 5 7 9; 7 3 1 7 4 9 3 5 5 3 10 7 4 2 8 1 10; 1 9 6 7 4 6 3 2 7 9 5 5 8 2 8 6). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 9; 6. (9:32:24 PM) Shield: ((Sorry about that. I'm not gonna shoot anything, lacking a bow.)) (9:32:53 PM) SilentWillow: (If I'm correct, that hits by 1, 6 and 3) (9:33:00 PM) Remmon: Hit by 1, hit by 6, hit by 4 (9:33:26 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 6L (9:33:26 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (3 1 10 5 3 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:33:40 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 11L (9:33:41 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (5 4 1 1 7 4 4 4 7 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:33:50 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 9 (9:33:51 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 10 1 4 6 7 9 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:35:09 PM) Remmon: There are now only a hand full of ghosts left (9:35:44 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 18F 7 2 (9:35:44 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 6 6 4 2 5 4 8 8 9 6 4 8 7 2 3 5 1; 7 1 3 4 8 7 3 8 6 6 6 3 3 8 9 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 7; 6. (9:36:19 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 8 (9:36:20 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (6 6 8 10 6 9 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:36:23 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 8 (9:36:24 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (3 8 1 3 1 9 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:36:46 PM) Remmon: You've run out of ghosts to shoot (9:38:51 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: NS Quit: If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.). (9:40:05 PM) Crowns: Shoot their metaghosts. :p (9:40:12 PM) Shield: "Well, next ship I guess. Until something happens." (9:42:23 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 18F 7 3 (9:42:23 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (7 3 3 6 10 2 9 8 9 10 7 10 2 8 3 2 2 3; 7 6 10 2 5 4 9 6 3 2 8 6 2 8 4 3 2; 10 10 9 5 6 5 4 9 10 7 7 10 6 3 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 12; 6; 12. (9:42:37 PM) Remmon: Hit by 8, 3, 10 (9:42:57 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 13L (9:42:57 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 4 5 9 10 1 9 3 4 5 1 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:43:06 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 8 (9:43:06 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (8 3 6 6 5 4 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:43:13 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 15 (9:43:13 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (1 3 7 9 4 5 10 6 4 5 8 7 6 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:43:47 PM) Remmon: You devastate the ghosts of the next ship, there are only a few left. (9:44:16 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 18F 7 3 (9:44:16 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 6 4 9 1 4 10 9 7 6 10 8 7 1 10 1 9 6; 8 8 10 6 10 2 9 6 6 1 9 1 2 5 6 10 7; 1 7 2 6 7 5 7 6 8 2 6 1 1 4 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 14; 11; 4. (9:44:37 PM) Remmon: 10, 8, 2 (9:44:50 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 15 (9:44:50 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (3 6 8 4 6 5 3 4 9 4 3 10 3 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:44:58 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 13 (9:44:58 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (1 7 10 4 5 8 9 6 1 10 4 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (9:45:03 PM) Remmon: Don't forget the L (9:45:08 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 7l (9:45:08 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (2 5 5 7 10 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:45:26 PM) Remmon: You remove the remaining warghosts from the second ship. (9:47:33 PM) SilentWillow: (Keep going?) (9:48:17 PM) Remmon: (If you wish to continue randomly killing poor unfortunate warghosts, sure) (9:49:26 PM) SilentWillow: I take a look around first. Any sign of signals between ships? (9:49:34 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 7 (9:49:34 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (6 3 10 2 10 4 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:50:28 PM) Remmon: Nope, but there is movement on some of the central ships (9:52:26 PM) SilentWillow: I point this out to Shield (9:53:09 PM) Shield: "Let's take a closer look." (9:53:19 PM) ***Shield heads out to see wtf is going on with the agata and Willow. (9:54:11 PM) Remmon: Shield, you see someone who looks an awfull lot like Violet. Wielding a bow. (9:54:51 PM) Stalker Z@2C3C9C.B2A300.F245DE.859909 entered the room. (9:54:52 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (9:55:17 PM) Shield: "Careful, it's Violet with a bow." (9:56:06 PM) ***SilentWillow readies another arrow (9:57:49 PM) Remmon: Violet readies an arrow as well. JB. (9:58:09 PM) Shield: (Is Violet with some random unit of doods?) (9:58:14 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 7 (9:58:14 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (8 1 5 7 8 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:58:15 PM) Remmon: (Yes) (9:58:30 PM) Remmon: (They don't have the range to hit you yet though, so this is normal join battle) (9:58:41 PM) Shield: (Right.) (9:58:42 PM) Remmon: !exalted 9: JB (9:58:42 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB": (2 5 9 6 4 8 10 3 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:59:03 PM) Shield: !exalted 15: JB (9:59:04 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "JB": (8 1 8 6 4 6 10 5 9 1 8 6 8 10 7). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (9:59:26 PM) Shield: ((I am only here to make everyone else go on tick 6. I don't really have the range to engage.) (9:59:36 PM) Remmon: ... (9:59:41 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Shield. (10:00:18 PM) Shield: "Careful, don't get hit. She probably has long-range attacks like you do." (10:00:22 PM) ***Shield chills out. (10:01:21 PM) ***Shield wishes he'd gotten his defend other charm before all that War business. (10:01:33 PM) Remmon: Very well, tick 6, shooting time. (10:02:05 PM) SilentWillow: (Hmm, do I got for extra successes, or aggravated damage...) (10:02:16 PM) Crowns: (Whatever costs the least motes.) (10:02:35 PM) SilentWillow: (Extra successes then) (10:02:38 PM) Remmon: (What is your range, Willow?) (10:02:52 PM) SilentWillow: (300) (10:03:15 PM) Remmon: (So you'll be spending motes just on having enough range, then) (10:03:44 PM) Crowns: (Maxrange is 3x range value, with penalties for range increments.) (10:04:10 PM) SilentWillow: (Yes, I'll be invoking There Is No Wind) (10:04:21 PM) SilentWillow: (How far away is she?) (10:04:27 PM) Remmon: (About 500 yards) (10:04:39 PM) Shield: ((Careful so you don't get caught without a PD.)) (10:05:55 PM) SilentWillow: (So I can get to her witht he 3 mote version) (10:06:07 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 15 (10:06:07 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (5 5 10 7 3 8 2 3 9 5 6 3 7 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:07:58 PM) Remmon: You miss. (10:08:16 PM) Remmon: Violet returns fire. Defense? (10:08:32 PM) Remmon: I ponder my charms... (10:09:01 PM) Shield: Does Violet use a combo of some sort? (10:09:06 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: NS Quit: Leaving.). (10:09:46 PM) Remmon: No combo, Shield (10:09:56 PM) SilentWillow: I'm going to rely on my normal DV to protect me (10:10:00 PM) Shield: Right. I'll break from guard once you guys resolve. (10:10:26 PM) SilentWillow: Reed in the wind gives me Violet's essence/2 DV bonus (10:10:48 PM) Remmon: Meh, flurry time (10:11:13 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14 7 6 -1: Shooty with 6 attack magical flurry. -1 for range. (10:11:14 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shooty with 6 attack magical flurry. -1 for range.": (2 1 7 2 9 5 7 6 4 10 9 3 2 7; 3 9 4 9 9 7 7 3 7 3 9 4 9 6; 9 2 10 5 3 1 5 1 5 8 4 9 3 5; 8 3 10 7 4 6 1 5 6 3 1 5 10 10; 5 1 5 1 8 10 6 1 9 7 9 6 7 5; 4 4 3 4 6 3 5 4 3 4 1 6 5 1). Successes (TN 7) -1 = 6; 7; 4; 7; 6; -1. (10:11:16 PM) SilentWillow: In which case, Shadow Over Water (10:11:32 PM) Remmon: You already used a charm, Willow (10:12:14 PM) SilentWillow: No, Reed In The Wind is permanent (10:12:14 PM) Remmon: (Essence 5 for Violet, btw) (10:12:37 PM) Remmon: You used There Is No Wind, Willow (10:12:41 PM) SilentWillow: Ah (10:12:49 PM) SilentWillow: that's right (10:12:52 PM) Remmon: What is your DV? (10:12:57 PM) Shield: How's your defense with +3 DV? (10:13:03 PM) SilentWillow: 10 (10:13:19 PM) Shield: (FRom reed in the wind, that is.) (10:13:23 PM) Remmon: 2 hits by 0 then (10:13:59 PM) SilentWillow: Lehal soak is 9 (10:15:08 PM) Remmon: (Misses, it seems) (10:15:16 PM) Remmon: Tick 7, Shield. (10:16:17 PM) ***Shield watches Violet do her thing against poor defenseless Willow, and breathes a sigh of relief when she misses by a hairsbreadth. (10:18:25 PM) ***Shield barks a command to the agatae, there is a sense of a shift, and he reappears behind Violet, trampling one of her lieutenants. A moment of silence, to commemmorate her doom, and he unleashes six terrible blows on her back, his divine spirit flaring around him. (10:19:09 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (10:20:11 PM) Shield: ((Yoink. I shall deploy... a combo of 1W2B, SOW, SSE, IWA and HEP since it's not active yet.)) (10:20:25 PM) Shield: ((Oh, and SAM)) (10:20:55 PM) Shield: Defenses? (10:21:54 PM) Remmon: DDV 9 (10:22:46 PM) Shield: Surprise or not? (10:23:16 PM) Remmon: No surprise (10:25:03 PM) Shield: !exalted 18 7 1 5: First attack has Valor channel. Also 1W2B (10:25:03 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "First attack has Valor channel. Also 1W2B": (1 9 2 8 10 8 9 2 9 1 3 4 6 2 5 1 9 10). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 15. (10:25:13 PM) Remmon: Hit by 6 (10:25:52 PM) Shield: Base damage 20L Piercing, applied twice because 1W2B. (10:26:14 PM) Shield: What's your soak? (10:27:51 PM) Remmon: 17B/14L (10:27:59 PM) Shield: After Piercing? :o (10:28:14 PM) Remmon: Oh, piercing. (10:28:33 PM) Remmon: 11B/9L (10:29:09 PM) Shield: !exalted 17L: Once (10:29:09 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Once": (10 8 3 3 1 10 7 2 8 8 5 5 3 1 5 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:29:11 PM) Shield: !exalted 17L: Twice (10:29:12 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Twice": (1 3 1 6 9 9 6 7 2 1 9 1 3 9 9 10 9). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:29:16 PM) Shield: Still standing? (10:29:34 PM) Remmon: Barely (10:30:05 PM) Shield: !exalted 18: Next attack also comes with 1W2B (10:30:05 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Next attack also comes with 1W2B": (1 1 10 10 7 7 3 1 5 4 10 2 1 6 2 5 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (10:30:22 PM) Remmon: Hit by 2 (10:30:53 PM) Shield: !exalted 13L: Once (10:30:53 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Once": (10 10 10 3 3 4 8 8 1 3 8 9 10). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:30:56 PM) Shield: !exalted 13L: Twice (10:30:57 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Twice": (2 10 7 6 9 3 1 7 7 1 5 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:31:20 PM) Remmon: *Splatter* (10:31:32 PM) Shield: Can I use the remaining attacks against the ghosts? (10:31:55 PM) Remmon: Individual ghosts, yes (10:32:19 PM) Shield: Of which there presumably are a few. (10:32:28 PM) Shield: Hundred. (10:32:29 PM) Remmon: Quite a lot, yes (10:32:42 PM) Remmon: Don't bother rolling, consider ghosts dead (10:32:55 PM) Remmon: How many attacks did you have left there, 3 or 4? (10:32:58 PM) Shield: 4. (10:33:11 PM) Remmon: Right, so 4 dead ghosts (10:33:15 PM) Shield: I'll just use them against Violet in case she has bullshit up her sleeve. (10:33:30 PM) Shield: Since presumably 4 ghosts won't make a big difference. (10:33:45 PM) Remmon: You're going to try to hit the corpse repeatedly? (10:33:48 PM) Remmon: Okay... (10:34:07 PM) Shield: Do I need to roll? Really I'm just making sure, several times. (10:34:10 PM) Remmon: Roll the attacks to see how badly you turn Violet into a red mist and how much damage that inflicts upon the boat (10:34:28 PM) Shield: Riiiiight. (10:34:37 PM) Shield: !exalted 14: Third attack (10:34:37 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Third attack": (8 2 7 5 3 10 4 6 1 2 4 2 2 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:34:51 PM) Shield: !exalted 15: Damage (10:34:51 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damage": (5 9 10 5 5 3 7 10 9 10 6 6 10 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 11. (10:34:56 PM) Shield: !exalted 15L: Damage (10:34:56 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damage": (6 6 9 1 7 10 8 1 2 8 8 8 9 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:35:22 PM) Shield: !exalted 14: Fourth attack (10:35:22 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Fourth attack": (4 7 7 7 4 8 3 2 1 2 7 9 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:35:33 PM) Shield: !exakted 18L: Damage (10:35:39 PM) Shield: !exalted 18L: Damage (10:35:39 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Damage": (3 7 9 3 5 9 5 5 6 3 1 3 7 2 8 5 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (10:36:05 PM) Shield: I guess she's in several pieces by now. Is the boat in danger yet? (10:36:36 PM) Remmon: You're 2 decks by now (10:36:41 PM) Remmon: *2 decks down (10:37:22 PM) Shield: Good enough, I'll just the remaining two attacks on inflicting mundane limb loss instead of overkilling further. (10:37:28 PM) Shield: *I'll just use (10:37:41 PM) Shield: Two hands off, in case she was going to get up again. (10:37:54 PM) Remmon: Err... (10:38:06 PM) Remmon: How are you going to chop limbs off a red mist? (10:38:12 PM) Shield: ...point. (10:38:32 PM) Shield: I will chop the limbs off where her ghost would have them? (10:38:53 PM) Shield: Whatever, I'm satisfied since there is nothing left to hit. (10:39:08 PM) Shield: I'll use the remaining two on some poor ghosts who fell down with me. (10:39:29 PM) Remmon: Right. (10:40:11 PM) Remmon: So now you're standing 2 decks down in a 3 meter diameter hole. There are injured and dead civilians on the perimeter where they were hit by shraphnel and several dead ones under you, crushed by the falling roof. (10:41:48 PM) ***Shield checks topside, clears out the remaining undead. Need to roll? (10:42:15 PM) Remmon: With Violet dead, the undead are buggering off (10:42:29 PM) Remmon: The warghosts have vanished off this boat, but you see a lot of activity on the other boats (10:43:30 PM) Shield: This presumably being the warghosts killing the civilians now that they're free from Violet's oath? (10:43:58 PM) Remmon: Quite possibly (10:44:20 PM) Shield: "Willow, clear the boats of undead." (10:44:44 PM) ***Shield activates his zoom zoom wings and takes off himself to deal with the remaining trash and save as many as possible, signaling the other Exalts to do the same. (10:45:13 PM) Crowns: FFUUUUU. (10:45:24 PM) Birds: FFFUUUU. (10:45:38 PM) Silk: OHSHIIIIII (10:45:43 PM) ***SilentWillow examines the deck of the nearest boat (10:45:52 PM) ***Birds goes for the nearest non- (10:45:57 PM) Shield: (And somebody knock Silk out!) (10:46:09 PM) Remmon: Willow, there are civilians being killed by warghosts (10:46:11 PM) ***Crowns teleports onto a random boat to avoid picking the same one as anyone else, starts the chopping. (10:46:14 PM) Birds: taken boat and airdrops Octavian with the job of saving civilians and killing ghosts. (10:46:19 PM) Birds: (With his baidaks.) (10:46:24 PM) Remmon: Also, Silk, this is totally unnecessary bloodshed. Go roll for your limit. (10:46:46 PM) Silk: !exalted 3: Really not the time... (10:46:46 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Really not the time...": (6 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:46:50 PM) Silk: ... (10:46:56 PM) Silk: YES (10:47:00 PM) Shield: (Silk is somehow totally cool with this.) (10:47:01 PM) Silk: No Limit Break for me! (10:47:08 PM) Shield: (Come to the dark side.) (10:47:18 PM) Silk: ((Doesn't Willow have high compassion too? (10:47:25 PM) SilentWillow: (Yes) (10:47:30 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 4 (10:47:30 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (8 3 4 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:49:03 PM) Silk: "... Oh gods..." (10:49:07 PM) ***Silk shakes herself (10:49:47 PM) Remmon: Thousands of civilians die as you go ship to ship in an attempt to save as many as possible. The warghosts and zombies don't put up much of a fight against you. (10:50:18 PM) Silk: "... No. The odds of saving everyone were remote. Some, sadly, were lost from the start. Rest well, brave souls. May your next life be less interesting." (10:50:24 PM) Remmon: It's all over within half an hour, you're left with some 20 odd boats with civilians still on them, the other 20 had no more then a hand full of survivors each. (10:50:39 PM) ***Birds finds this acceptable in the grand view of things. (10:51:39 PM) Crowns: :-/ (10:51:42 PM) ***Silk is uncharacteristically stoic in the face of all of this death. Not happy, but evidently resigned. (10:51:43 PM) Crowns: :-| (10:51:44 PM) ***SilentWillow is visibly distraught, but in spite of this, or perhaps because of it, finds the strength to tend to the wounded survivors (10:51:46 PM) Crowns: :-D (10:52:01 PM) Silk: "... We tried." (10:52:08 PM) Silk: "... And they're not all dead." (10:52:14 PM) Silk: "That's something, I guess." (10:52:18 PM) ***Shield emerges dripping blood and sweat after the battles are done and the survivors are rounded up, his anima banner lighting up the hellscape around them. (10:52:34 PM) ***Birds resettles people with stormwind, so they can get all the boats ashore. (10:52:41 PM) Shield: "She's dead." (10:53:17 PM) Silk: "... I don't think we've seen the last of her, somehow. That was too easy." (10:53:38 PM) ***SilentWillow burns all her remaining peripheral essence on 2nd Medicine Excellency, sewing wounds closed, and making bandaged from whatever is at hand, even her own tunic (10:53:56 PM) Shield: "Too easy?" (10:53:57 PM) ***Birds agrees with Crowns on this issue. (10:55:12 PM) Silk: "I don't know... She didn't defend at all." (10:55:12 PM) ***Shield gestures at the boats flooded with dead. "This was her final act of retribution. She broke her oath with her dying breath. She died." (10:55:20 PM) ***Crowns is mopping up and peering into the dark corners of ships for hidden warghosts. (10:55:45 PM) Silk: "... I..." (10:55:47 PM) Remmon: She didn't break her oath, Shield, she died. (10:55:48 PM) Silk: "..." (10:55:57 PM) Remmon: And then the undead, now uncontrolled, decided to have a meal. (10:56:22 PM) Crowns: (Stop breaking the fourth wall, Remmon.) (10:56:29 PM) Crowns: (DM isn't supposed to talk directly to characters.) (10:56:47 PM) Birds: (So that's what he's been doing?) (10:56:56 PM) Silk: "I don't.... urgh..." (10:56:58 PM) Remmon: (No, talking requires ""s) (10:57:09 PM) ***Silk sits down, sighing. (10:57:18 PM) Shield: (Shush, I'm writing revisionist history.) (10:57:23 PM) Birds: "Well, let's get the survivors to shore." (10:57:25 PM) Silk: "Wasn't even able to help..." (10:57:31 PM) Remmon: (Just making sure you the player knew :p) (10:57:49 PM) Birds: "If all's well, our Dragon-Blooded friends should have taken the city by now." (10:57:55 PM) Shield: (Sure. :) ) (10:58:00 PM) Birds: "I'll be disappointed if they didn't." (10:58:22 PM) Silk: "... Do you think she's dead, Birds?" (10:58:30 PM) Shield: (Shield is somewhat unsure of why this happened, but Violet is good to blame!) (10:59:03 PM) Remmon: (Someone with occult point out to Shield what happened :p) (10:59:06 PM) Crowns: "I want to leave." (10:59:14 PM) Silk: "... Huh?" (10:59:36 PM) Birds: "How is an Exalt truly killed?" (10:59:43 PM) Crowns: "We'll get back Wallport and have appropriate demarcations and whatnot first, of course, but..." (11:00:08 PM) Silk: "Well, do you think that Violet as she was will be coming back again?" (11:00:20 PM) Shield: "You can retrieve her blade from the ship that Willow was defending, if you wish." (11:00:26 PM) Birds: "She might, if the Neverborn intercede on her behalf." (11:00:36 PM) Crowns: "...well, I don't want to be here any more. I want to go home. Try again at the manse. Start a new island. Refound my cult. Beat up Immaculates." (11:01:00 PM) Silk: "... I see..." (11:01:02 PM) Birds: "I concur, Crowns." (11:01:13 PM) Birds: "On the way, let's ruin some of the Silver Prince's shit." (11:01:13 PM) Shield: "Sounds like a good plan." (11:01:21 PM) Silk: "... I'd... like to stay at Whitewall." (11:01:37 PM) Silk: "... But it sounds like I've been outvoted there already..." (11:01:45 PM) Birds: "Nobody's forcing you to come with us, Silk." (11:02:02 PM) Shield: "They will hate us for what we did, regardless of our intentions. I think it's better to get a fresh start." (11:02:19 PM) ***Silk glances at Shield. (11:02:31 PM) ***Silk sighs. (11:02:36 PM) ***Shield realizes he's still carrying his blood-soaked blade, and flicks off the blood and sheathes it. (11:03:01 PM) Crowns: "I'm going to go get that blade you mentioned." (11:03:18 PM) Crowns: "Maybe put it on a wall somewhere. In a mausoleum." (11:03:25 PM) ***Crowns skips off to the ship in question. (11:04:02 PM) Remmon: You find the blade embedded in the floor, nobody dares come close to it. (11:04:09 PM) Crowns: I do! (11:05:06 PM) Crowns: "Now let's get back to Wallport and see how much we have to sort out there." (11:05:17 PM) Birds: "Agreed." (11:05:56 PM) Remmon: It is heavy and evil. (11:06:46 PM) Crowns: What's the attunement cost? (11:07:42 PM) Remmon: 5 motes normally, what are the penalties for it being the wrong material? (11:07:50 PM) Crowns: I lose the magical material bonuses. (11:07:58 PM) Remmon: Ah (11:08:42 PM) ***Crowns attunes the sword, then carries it back to the others, and sits to watch the sea go by. (11:08:59 PM) ***Shield sits down to watch the sunset. (11:09:20 PM) Silk: "... So, it's stay as an unwanted guest in Whitewall, or, press on with you all into the unknown..." (11:09:24 PM) Remmon: Crowns, after attuning to the blade, you can hear what seem to be whispers in the back of your mind. (11:10:56 PM) Crowns: :-/ (11:11:33 PM) Silk: "... Hah, maybe I should give up on trying to make a good difference to the world. Everything I've done so far has turned into a double edged sword... It's getting depressing." (11:11:55 PM) ***Birds looks dealwithit.jpg (11:12:40 PM) ***Silk ignores Birds, shuffles closer to Shield. (11:13:15 PM) Shield: "If you look at all the people Violet can't go killing anymore, it was probably worth it." (11:13:27 PM) Birds: "Word." (11:13:41 PM) Birds: "Problem, Crowns?" (11:13:52 PM) Silk: "I guess." (11:13:52 PM) ***Crowns mumbles something. (11:14:02 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PerAwa (11:14:02 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerAwa": (9 7 9 8 3 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (11:14:09 PM) Birds: Crowns: What did you mumble? :P (11:14:23 PM) Silk: "... And, hell with it, I guess you don't Exalt for the quiet life." (11:14:24 PM) Crowns: "nothing you need to know about" (11:14:31 PM) Birds: "Okay, then." (11:15:27 PM) Silk: "... Some gratitude from Wallport would be nice, but, guess I shouldn't hold my breath, hm? (11:16:48 PM) Remmon: We'll end here. (11:16:51 PM) SilentWillow: Willow's anima erupts, a tree of green and gold essence with its branches folded in protecively as she tends to the wounded (11:16:55 PM) Remmon: Next week, the arrival in Wallport! (11:17:14 PM) ***Silk leans against Shield's shoulder and falls asleep. (11:18:51 PM) Silk: Thanks for the game, Remmon. (11:18:55 PM) Silk is now known as xp194 (11:19:10 PM) SilentWillow is now known as TheRedRanger (11:19:14 PM) Remmon: 4xp all, 5xp story experience.